


Soft

by Duchess_of_Strumpetness



Series: Twinados - the trials of raising the Potter-Malfoy twins [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Daddy Drarry, Gen, Post Hogwarts, Twinados, drarry fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 16:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12369195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchess_of_Strumpetness/pseuds/Duchess_of_Strumpetness
Summary: Harry and Draco are totally besotted by their newborn sons, and can’t help marvelling how soft they are.For my favourite twin mumma





	Soft

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeekMom13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekMom13/gifts).



> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/41529282@N02/32049047088/in/dateposted-public/)

Hermione smiled at the looks on Harry and Draco’s faces as she carefully laid the newborn babies in their arms. _You took down Voldemort, and you’re scared of your son_ she couldn’t help thinking as Harry took Scorpius. They both still wore that slightly terrified new father look.

Scorpius and James were fussing, wanting their feeds. Hermione had fed them the first few days, but now they were home it was time for Harry and Draco to take over. So far, they had been handling fatherhood well. Change times were still a challenge; both men horrified their three-day-old sons could make such a mess. Draco had accused Hermione of getting her revenge when they’d had to change the boys the first time. She’d merely shrugged not denying his accusation. No matter how much you wanted that child and waited for the day to hold it, Hermione doubted anyone was ever really prepared for those first few nappy changes.

Handing Harry and Draco the boy’s bottles she watched as they fed them. She had no doubt they would be excellent parents. Harry glanced up and gave Hermione a blinding smile, his happiness written across his face.

Letting Scorpius drain half his bottle, Harry put a nappy over his shoulder and picked him up, gently rubbing his back until a rather loud burp for a baby filled the room, grinning at Hermione, he kissed his son’s temple and let him finish his feed. James wasn’t happy to have his bottle taken away and grizzled as Draco rubbed his back, also letting out a burp before Draco settled him back into the crook of his arm and feeding him the rest of his bottle.

Once the boys were fed and burped, Harry and Draco settled down with them, still fascinated these tiny little humans were theirs. Hermione remembered that same look on Ron’s face after Rose and Hugo were born.

“What are you thinking?” she asked quietly, curious as to what was going through their heads. Harry gently ran his hand over Scorpius’ head, the baby dropping off to sleep in his father’s arms. His fine blonde hair is soft under Harry’s palm.

“They’re so soft and delicate,” Harry replied quietly not wanting to wake his sleeping son, stroking his finger down Scorpius’ cheek. Glancing over at Draco, she caught the same expression on his face, as he cradled James, who was still awake.

“Enjoy it while it lasts,” Hermione said “They will be into all sorts of trouble before too long” Before either man could argue with her Hermione continued “They carry the DNA of both of you, oh yes my friends, you are going to have trouble with these boys.” Climbing to her feet, and wincing slightly, Hermione leaned down and kissed each of the babies.

“They are fortunate boys to have you as their daddies, but I’d be lying if I didn’t admit I’m rather looking forward to seeing the ride they are going to take you on.” kissing both men good night Hermione left them alone.

“I hate it when that brainy swat is right!” Draco grumbled to Harry’s amusement.

“You always call Hermione that when you know, she’s right,” Harry replied, carefully getting to his feet, and they headed upstairs to put the boys to bed.


End file.
